borgcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Collective Chronological Timeline
'2063' A Borg sphere from the year 2373 travels back through time to this point in history to try and stop Zephram Cochrane's warp flight and prevent humanity's first contact with life forms from another planet. The sphere manages to fire a few volleys at Cochrane's complex in central Montana but the sphere is destroyed by the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E which followed them back through their temporal incursion. Several large peices of debris from the sphere fall to Earth and crash in the artic. 2 drones survive intact but are unable to reactivate themselves. The warp flight is a success thanks to the help of the Enterprise's crew and Earth makes first contact with the Vulcans. The Enterprise returns to the 24th century. '2067' While visiting Princeton University Zephram Cochrane begins telling stories about what really happened during first contact involving the cybernetic creatures and a group of humans from the future. He even mentions it during a commencement address. He later recants the story (thanks to Lily Sloan's efforts) but it remains an urban legend among Cochrane's admirers. '2152' A glacier recedes in the arctic reveiling the debris from the Borg sphere that was destroyed in 2063 and is detected by orbiting satellites. A starleet official who is also a member of the then fledgling section 31 suspects a security risk he orders a scientific survey team to investigate. The scientists find the frozen remains of 2 borg drones and examine them taking some scans and photographs that are sent back to starfleet. Thawed out, the Drones are able to reactivate and assimilate the survey team and their transport vessel. After having collected the debris they leave Earth on a course for Borg space. Starleet detects the transport leaving Earth's atmosphere and send a team to the crash site to investigate. They discover the debris, and scientists missing. The Enterprise NX-01 is alerted to the transport's position and is ordered to intercept it. The assimilated transport attacks a Tarkalean freighter and manages to assimilate its entire crew. 2 Tarkaleans are rescued by the NX-01 but they escape from the sickbay and try to sabotage the ship. They are stopped but the ship's Denobulan doctor Phlox is partially assimilated. The Enterprise is unfortunetly forced to destroy the transport with all hands but not before it transmits a subspace signal to Borg space. Dr Phlox manages to stop the assimilation process and informs Captain Archer of the transmission. Science officer T'Pol notes that any transmission would take nearly 200 hundred years to reach the Delta Quadrant Archer states that they've only put off the invasion til the 24th century. The Section 31 official has all information on the incident classified for the time being. 2293 The SS Lakul and the SS Robert Fox were destroyed by the Nexus energy ribbon as they were bringing the El-Aurian refugees to Earth. The USS-Enterprise B were able to save some of them after escaping from the Borg. The descriptions of the attackers make their way to several high ranking officials of Section 31. The officials note the similarities between the El-Aurian attackers and the creatures encountered in 2152. Secret research is started on the Borg threat. '2351' The Borg detect a severly fragmented subspace transmission originating from somewhere on the far edge of the galaxy near the border between the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. A cube is dispatched to investigate. '2352' Magnus along with his wife Erin and young daughter Annika leave on the U.S.S. Raven NAR-32450 in hopes of finding evidence of the Borg. They encounter the cube the Borg dispatched a year earlier. The cube shows no interest in the Raven and returns to Borg space finding nothing of interest. The Raven follows the cube into a transwarp conduit into the Delta quadrant the Borg's home territory. They are never heard from again in the Federation. Admiral Hanson leaves Section 31 distraught over the dissapearance of his son and granddaughter. '2353-2356' Unknown to the Borg, the Hansens developed new technology to keep hidden from Borg sensors, such as multi-adaptive shielding to hide the Raven and a personal bio-dampener so someone could visit a Borg vessel without being detected. Without the Borg's knowledge, the Raven was now very close to the cube while Magnus Hansen studied them. He witnessed how two drones from another sub-unit de-activated a drone who was damaged beyond repair when a plasma conduit exploded, removing its usable components. Some time later, the Borg cube linked with another vessel and received over fifty thousand new drones. The Hansens stealthily beamed over newly-arrived drones to identify them. A tactical drone, a former Ktarian male, was beamed over to the Raven while he was regenerating in his Borg alcove. Because its previous designation was Three of Five Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix One, this drone was tagged with a subdermal probe so he could be traced by the Hansens. Magnus believed this drone worked for the Borg Queen and searched its cranial transceiver logs for evidence. Once Magnus Hansen even stayed overnight within the cubes maturation chamber when the Raven''s transporters failed. '2356' The Borg detected the ''Raven and perceived her as a threat when it was visible on their sensors for 13.2 seconds. This occurred because the Raven was hit by a subspace particle storm which knocked out their multi-adaptive shields. The Borg cube required three hours to track down the Raven because Magnus masked their warp trail. The cube exited a transwarp conduit only 3.2 light years from the Raven and intercepted it in less than an hour. The Borg assimilated the Hansens. From then on, Annika Hansen was known as Seven of Nine, and was a Borg drone until she was rescued in 2374 by USS Voyager. In 2375, father and daughter met once again, although Magnus was still a drone serving in Unimatrix 01. It is unknown what happened to the drone formerly known as Erin Hansen. The USS Raven was partially assimilated and crashed on a remote moon in B'omar space. (VOY "Dark Frontier" & "The Raven") '2356-2364' Intrigued by the Raven and her crew the Borg send several more cubes over the years to investigate the origin of the transmission. Among the casualties are the Miranda class U.S.S. Tombaugh NCC-21579 which is assimilated in 2362 and the Federation and Romulan colonies in sectors 30 and 31 in 2364. '2365' A Borg cube traveling near the System J-25, seven thousand light years away from Federation space, detected a starship. The sixth planet in that system, a Class M, seemed to have the same characteristics as some Federation and Romulan outposts near the Neutral Zone. Their cities were removed from the planet's surface. When the Borg cube arrived, it scanned the unknown vessel. The strange vessel hailed the Borg, but they did not respond to it. Instead, they transported a drone to the engineering section of the unknown starship, right through the vessel's shields. The drone paid no attention to the lifeforms present and walked towards a Communications station com panel. Before he could reach it, a phaser shot knocked him down. Moments later another drone was sent and after he materialized, continued towards the panel. Again he was fired upon but this time his personal shield stopped the shot. The Borg had adapted. After the drone extracted information from the com panel, it reached over to the fallen drone and removed some components, after which both drones dematerialized. After the Borg analyzed the information, they knew with whom they were dealing, the Federation starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. They also concluded that the Enterprise-D was unable to withstand them, since her defensive capabilities were insufficient. The Borg hailed the Enterprise and told them to not defend themselves as they would be punished for it, interrupting Picard's greeting, and they locked a tractor beam onto the ship. The beam held the starship in place and drained their defensive shields. The Borg cube was fired upon by the Enterprise when it tried to escape, but to no avail. After eighteen seconds, their shields were gone and the Borg used a cutting beam to remove a part of the ship, saucer sections 27, 28, and 29 on decks 4, 5, and 6. Again the cube was fired upon by the Enterprise. This time, the Borg released the tractor beam; they had sustained twenty percent damage. An away team from the Enterprise boarded their vessel and watched how a drone performed some tasks. As the away team scouted the ship, they found a Borg maturation chamber and also noticed that the Borg vessel was repairing itself. Immediately, the away team was beamed back to the Enterprise. When the Borg discovered the Enterprise running, they started to pursue it. Although the Enterprise was reaching warp factor 9, the Borg cube could easily match their speed and even gained on them. Photon torpedoes fired on them by the Enterprise detonated without causing any damage to the cube. The Borg fired weapons at the Enterprise designed to drain their shields and was still closing in, even though the Enterprise seemed to have reached her maximum speed. After a second shot, the Enterprise again fired photon torpedoes at the Borg, but without any effect. After the Borg fired their third shot, the shields of the Enterprise were gone and they were able to knock the ship out of warp. After the Enterprise lost warp speed, the Borg immediately re-established their tractor beam, but without any warning the Enterprise broke free and sped away from the Borg. Unknown to the Borg, the entity known as Q had returned the Enterprise to its original position. He was the one who brought the ship in contact with the Borg in the first place. Starfleet and Section 31 assign Commander Shelby to the task of studying and creating a defense against the Borg. '2367' Within the Alpha Quadrant, the Borg first assimilated the nine hundred inhabitants of the Federation colony New Providence. Analysis of the soil revealed the same magnetic-resonance signature the Borg left on the hull of the Enterprise-D the year before. This proved the Borg were not only responsible for the destruction of the New Providence colony, but also the Federation and Romulan outposts in 2364. The Borg cube continued its journey and encountered the USS Lalo while on a freight run to Sentinel Minor IV. Although the Lalo managed to send a distress cal to starbase 157, they were assimilated as well. Two hours later the Borg cube noticed the USS Enterprise-D and altered its course to intercept, with a speed of warp 9.3. When it reached the Starfleet vessel, the cube dropped out of warp and hailed Captain Jean-Luc Picard personally. The Borg informed him to lower the shields and to transport to the Borg vessel. If Picard failed to comply, the Enterprise would be destroyed. After Picard accused the Borg of aggression against the Federation, the Borg told him that the Enterprise was no match for the Borg cube. The Borg tried to lock a tractor beam on the Enterprise but failed. Within a few moments the Borg adapted to the modulating shields of the Enterprise and locked the tractor beam, draining the ship's shields. Although the Enterprise fired torpedoes and its Phaser array phaser banks against them, the tractor beam remained in place. Then the Borg began to cut into the Enterprise hull, causing a decompression in engineering, but the Enterprise managed to break free when Lt. Commander Data, as suggested by Cmdr. Shelby, fluctuated the phaser resonance frequencies whilst firing upon the Borg vessel. The Borg cube immediately started pursuing the fleeing Enterprise. When the Enterprise hid within the Paulson Nebula, the Borg had trouble locating them and decided to wait. To force the Enterprise out of the nebula, the Borg launched magnetometric-guided charges into it. The cube again locked its tractor beam onto the Enterprise as it tried to flee the nebula. A drone was beamed to the Enterprise bridge and tried to reach Picard, but was shot down by Chief of Security Worf. Two more drones were sent, and one of them captured Picard as the other one threw the charging First Officer William T. Riker against a bulkhead. After this skirmish, the drones transported back to the cube with Picard. Then the Borg cube disengaged its tractor beam and left the Enterprise behind, resuming its course for sector 001. In the Borg cube, Picard was told that he would serve to introduce the Borg into Federation culture. Despite his arguments, Picard was told that strength, self-determination, even death, were irrelevant. Resistance was futile; Picard was chosen to speak for the Borg. Some time later, the Borg detected an away team inside the Borg cube. They were trying to locate Picard and to sabotage the cube, but the Borg sent drones after them. While drones were pursuing the away team, they ran into their captain, who had been assimilated, and were forced to flee. The Borg cube was forced out of warp by the away team's sabotage, but the Borg restored their warp capability within a short period of time. Then the Enterprise was hailed by the Borg. Their former captain introduced himself as Locutus of Borg and told them to surrender. Although the Enterprise's navigational deflector was used as a weapon and fired at the cube, there was no effect and Riker was told by Locutus that his resistance was hopeless. The knowledge Picard possessed was part of the Borg Collective. After this, the Borg resumed their course towards Earth. The Borg cube was met and engaged by Starfleet at Wolf 359 by forty starships. The battle was a disaster for the Federation; all but one ship was destroyed with the loss of eleven thousand lives, and the Borg vessel immediately returned to its previous heading towards Earth. While en route, the Borg were contacted by Riker, now captain of the Enterprise-D, who offered to end the hostilities and to prepare for assimilation. Despite that the Borg had Picard, they had not foreseen that this was a ruse and that Picard's knowledge had been used against them. When the Enterprise engaged the cube the Borg did not notice the shuttle which was closing in on them. When the Borg noticed that Worf and Data transported to the cube, they were too late to prevent the kidnapping of Locutus. Although the Borg lost Locutus, they again resumed their course for Earth. Locutus was brought to the Enterprise, where Data investigated how he was connected to the Borg. There, Data found an opportunity to stop the Borg. The Borg dropped out of warp when they reached Sector 001. They were tracked by Jupiter Outpost 92 and attacked by ships launched from Mars, but the Borg vessel continued its way towards Earth. The Borg cube was stopped when it was ordered to enter its regeneration cycle. This was done by Data, who connected himself to Locutus and ordered the regeneration command, effectively putting all the drones to sleep. The command also started a self-destruct mechanism which destroyed the cube. The Borg not only lost their vessel, but also Locutus when his link with the hive mind was severed when the cube exploded. TNG The Best of Both Worlds Part II. '2368' A ship is dispatched to recover the remains of a crashed Borg scout vessel. Third of Five was retrieved from the crash site with his individuality intact. Two Borg drones beam to the surface and link with him. The drones then reclaim the circuits from their fallen comrades and return to their ship. After they were rescued by the Borg vessel, the former drones was re-integrated within the Collective, but the Borg could not cope with his individuality. As a result, the Borg vessel fell into a state of disarray, and drifted through space until it was found by Lore, Data's brother. 2369 and 2370 Lore used the Borg drones recovered from the damage ship for his own purposes, but they resisted him and eventually, with the help of the Enterprise, defeated Lore. (TNG " Descent, Descent Part II") Later that year, in the Delta Quadrant, a Borg vessel crashed and its survivors, the drones with the designations Two of Nine, Three of Nine, Four of Nine, and Seven of Nine regained their individuality. Because Seven of Nine had been assimilated at a very young age, she could not cope with her individuality. So, she decided to create a small collective between the four of them when the other drones refused to await their rescue and to rejoin the Collective. This action created a collective within a collective. '2370' The Borg attacked the Brunali homeworld for the second time. VOY "Child's Play" '2371' In 2371 the Borg assimilated Species 6339, a humanoid warp-capable species located in the Delta Quadrant, grid 124, octant 22 theta. Eleven billion individuals were assimilated, and only a handful managed to escape. (VOY "Infinite Regress") '2373' In 2373 on stardate 50614.2 a Borg cube in the Delta Quadrant traveling through the Nekrit Expanse was hit by an electrokinetic storm, killing most drones on board. The survivors lost their connection with the hive mind, which caused the reappearance of their own identity, and transported themselves to a nearby class-M planet. Because they had found their individuality again, they also regained the hatred towards other species they had before they were assimilated into the Borg Collective. This resulted in fights between the different species. There was one group who tried to live in coexistence; they called themselves the Borg Cooperative. However, they were continuously attacked by other former Borg drones, and to stop this they had send out a Federation distress call in the hope someone would answer. The call was answered by a shuttle commanded by Commander Chakotay of the starship Voyager. Chakotay was injured and Ensign Marie Kaplan Kaplan was killed after they landed the shuttle. Chakotay was cared for by Riley Frazier, a former drone and Starfleet Officer, who used the Borg link to heal Chakotay's wounds. The Cooperative forced Chakotay to re-establish the neural link, via their residual link by which the Cooperative healed him, by starting the neuro electric generator on board the heavily damaged Borg cube for a few minutes. After the Borg Cooperative was a fact they destroyed the cube. (VOY "Unity") On stardate 50893.5 a single Borg cube was sent to assimilate Earth. This was the Borg's second attempt, and on board was a Borg Queen. During this attempt the Borg tried to alter Earth's past by traveling to the year 2063 and preventing First Contact with the Vulcans. The skirmish that followed with Starfleet became known as the Battle of Sector 001. Although the cube was destroyed by Starfleet, a Borg sphere contained within reached Earth and successfully traveled to 2063. Although the Borg Queen herself was present, they failed to prevent First Contact and were defeated by Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the Enterprise-E. The remains of the destroyed Borg sphere came to rest on Earth's North Pole, where they were found in 2153. The Queen, together with several drones, died in engineering. Her organic components were dissolved by very corrosive plasma coolant and her artificial spinal cord was broken to ensure she was dead. This was the first time that the existence of a Borg Queen was confirmed by Starfleet. On stardate 50984.3 the Borg faced their destruction after they invaded Species 8472's fluidic space with intent to assimilate this species. Unfortunately – for the Borg – Species 8472 DNA encoding was so dense that nanoprobes could not assimilate their cells. Species 8472 responded with an all out attack on the Borg. They used the "Northwest Passage" in Borg space as their entry point, via a quantum singularity, and destroyed any Borg vessel they could find. The Borg had lost millions of drones and thousand of worlds when, after assimilating a Starfleet probe in the Delta Quadrant, fifteen of their vessels encountered USS Voyager. One of the Borg cubes scanned Voyager with a polaron beam and when finished joined the other vessels en route to Species 8472. In the following battle all fifteen Borg ships were destroyed. Unknown to the Borg at the time, Voyager had found those ships and one of the vessels who destroyed them, a Species 8472 bioship. On one Borg cube, Species 8472 had stacked Borg remains on each other, as if to scare them off. As far as Species 8472 was concerned, "the weak will perish". In five months the Borg were attacked more than a dozen times and lost every single time. A few days later a Borg cube encountered USS Voyager and locked a tractor beam on her and informed the crew that they would be assimilated. Instead, the Borg were offered an alliance. The Borg Collective learned that Voyager had found a way to attack Species 8472 on a microscopic level. The Doctor had discovered a way when he was treating Harry Kim, who was infected by Species 8472 cells. In turn for free passage of Voyager through their space, the Borg would gain their knowledge. Although at first the Borg would not negotiate with Voyager they became interested when they received a sample of Voyager''s technique to attack Species 8472. They beamed Captain Janeway on board their vessel and asked her what she wanted. At first the Borg refused Janeway's plan to give them the technology after ''Voyager cleared Borg space and made clear that it was essential for their and her survival. When Janeway told them there was no alternative other than her proposal, the Collective agreed. If the Borg did try to assimilate Voyager, The Doctor would destroy the data on how to attack Species 8472. The Borg would need to work together to develop a weapon while escorting Voyager through their space. At this time the cube came under attack from Species 8472, who were attacking the nearby planet. The cube managed to escape and took Voyager with it, still attached to the cube via a tractor beam. The Borg/Species 8472 conflict extended to the year 2374. '2374' Two Borg drones escorted Janeway and Tuvok. Janeway asked them to join her at grid 92 of sub-junction 12, near the center of the Borg cube, were they would work on the weapon. For efficiency, the Borg wanted to link Janeway and Tuvok with the Borg Collective, as they found verbal communication primitive and inefficient, via a neural transceiver. Although Janeway told them that they worked better via verbal communication and as individuals, not linked into the Hive mind, the Borg were not interested. Only when Janeway suggested that they choose a single Borg to speak for them like Locutus, and threatened them that the deal would be void otherwise, did the Borg listen. The Borg choose Seven of Nine to speak for them. The Borg concurred with Janeway's suggestion for a large scale weapon but dismissed using photon torpedos. Instead the Borg devised a multi-kinetic neutronic mine, a weapon of mass destruction. The Borg heard Janeway's objections, that it would take too long to fabricate the necessary nanoprobes and by that time the Borg would have lost the war, among other things. The Borg agreed based on their present situation. While studying Voyager's data on the bioship, the Borg ship was hailed by Commander Chakotay and they were informed that Species 8472 seemed to be in telepathic contact with Kes. Which might suggest that they already would know about the plans to attack them. Upon hearing this the Borg altered course. Although this would postpone an attack the Borg asked Janeway for the modified nanoprobes so they could start constructing a prototype weapon. Janeway refused, she first wanted to have left Borg space, and did not budge even when the Borg threatened to send five hundred drones to ''Voyager. Voyager''s crew would fight to the death if this would happen and the Borg would lose the nanoprobes. The Borg dropped their demand and told Janeway and Tuvok to develop a launching system. Moments later Voyager and the Borg cube were attacked by a single bioship. To prevent the destruction of Voyager and their nanoprobes the Borg cube positioned itself between Voyager and the bioship. After the first hit the cube crashed deliberately into the bioship, destroying both of them. Before their destruction the Borg Collective beamed Seven of Nine, together with some drones, Borg alcoves, Janeway and Tuvok to one of Voyager's cargo bays. The Borg explained, by means of Seven of Nine, that they destroyed their vessel to protect Voyager. Because of this the Borg wanted to modify their agreement with Voyager and demanded to be brought to the nearest Borg cube some forty light years away. Unknown to the Borg Commander Chakotay, who was now in command because Captain Janeway was severely wounded when the cube was hit, was altering their agreement. The drone Seven of Nine was brought to the Captain's ready room. Here the Borg learned that the agreement was changed and they would be transferred to a planet or moon with the modified nanoprobes. When the Borg optioned to assimilate Voyager, Commander Chakotay told them if a single drone would leave the cargo bay he would decompress that entire deck. A drone floating in space would not pose a threat. The Borg told him that Humans were erratic, disorganized, every individual entitled to their own small opinion, every decision debated. They lacked harmony, cohesion, greatness. This would be their undoing. The Borg suspected something like this might happen before they entered Janeway's agreement. Back in the cargo bay Seven of Nine was ordered to take control of Voyager and to enter the realm of Species 8472 when Matrix 010, Grid 19 was attacked by bioships. Eight planets were destroyed, 312 Borg vessels disabled and 4,000,621 drones were killed. The Borg took control of the navigational deflector and created a singularity which pulled Voyager into the realm of Species 8472. Although the cargo bay was decompressed by Chakotay the drone Seven of Nine survived. She informed Chakotay of their situation and to prepare for combat with bioships. At that time Chakotay realized that the Borg started the war and not Species 8472. In their search for perfection the Borg made a grave tactical error. When Seven of Nine met Captain Janeway, the Doctor had healed her wounds, on the bridge. She was told Voyager would fight Species 8472 on their own territory. She would work together with Tuvok on the modified nanoprobes and to adapt Voyager's weapons and defensive systems. Voyager was attacked by four bioships and fired their nanoprobe enhanced photon torpedoes, destroying all four ships. Afterward Seven of Nine brought Voyager back into the Delta Quadrant were they again were attacked by bioships. When Voyager's high yield warhead exploded thirteen bioships were destroyed and the other ships fled. This forced all remaining bioships in the Delta Quadrant to return to fluidic space. After Seven of Nine regained full contact with the Borg Collective they broke their alliance with Voyager. The Borg had prevailed and Voyager and its crew would be assimilated. Seven of Nine took over helm contro via her assimilation tubules. Unknown to the Borg Commander Chakotay made a link with Seven of Nine via a neural transceiver to distract her, via images of her past and reminding her of her humanity. This gave Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres the opportunity to create a power surge which knocked the drone unconscious and permanently severed her link with the hive mind. This ended the Borg/Species 8472 war and left the drone Seven of Nine stranded aboard USS Voyager. In mid 2374, the Borg assimilated Species 116, after they had managed to elude the Borg for several centuries. 23 outposts were assimilated in a matter of hours after which hundreds of Borg vessels attacked and assimilated the Species 116 homeworld. About ten or twenty thousand were able to escape. Arturis was one of them. He blamed Captain Janeway for the assimilation of his world because the alliance between Voyager and the Borg prevented the Borg's destruction, and he tried to get Voyager assimilated. On Stardate 51929.3 the Borg detected a proximity signal in Unimatrix 325, Grid 006 in the Delta Quadrant and a Borg sphere altered its course accordingly. Via a transwarp conduit, it could reach the coordinates within approximately three hours. The Borg made contact with the U.S.S Voyager and after a scan they used a tractor beam to hold 'Voyager' and hailed them, informing them of their oncoming assimilation. Suddenly the tractor beam disengaged because Voyager's shields were re-modulated. A moment later they were fired upon but the Borg were able to invert ''Voyager's phaser beam with a feedback pulse, taking out their warp drive. A drone aboard Voyager transported himself into the Sphere and told the Collective to stop the attack on ''Voyager. The Borg told him he would be assimilated and that resistance was futile. When he tried to reach a Borg alcove, drones tried to stop him, but they failed. The Sphere's navigational controls were taken over by the drone and he directed the vessel to a nearby proto-nebula. Although the Collective warned him to stop and terminate his interface with the Borg Collective, he steered the Sphere into the nebula, causing the Borg vessel to implode. '2375' Category:Borg History